


Intolerance

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-05
Updated: 2003-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Benny and Ray are on opposing basketball teams.(Hey, when it came to pairings, you never asked what *kind* of game!)  A key player on Ray's team decides to quit after several changes are made regarding the rules and other team members, including the presence of Ray Kowalski.





	Intolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Intolerance

## Intolerance

by LadyAna

Author's website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: Ever get so sick of those pointless Ray/Ray wars to where you could just SCREAM!? This tale was the result of my experiences around April of '01. A big bonus to all who get the mention of the word *compulsion*! Thank you, Shawn, for being there for me, no matter what.and for keeping me un-loopy.<G>

Story Notes: spoilers are like war - not necessary, but they still do occur!

* * *

"Intolerance"  
by LadyAna 

Ray was still glumly staring at the television, his thoughts far away. Benny came in the room and handed the Italian a mug filled with steaming hot cocoa. 

"Feel any better, Ray?" 

The Italian grimaced as he took the cup from his lover. "Of course not! How am I suppose to feel better about this so soon?" 

"I know it's difficult, Ray, but I'm sure you can find another team member in time for the playoffs." 

Ray rubbed his head with his left hand and a look of weariness came over him. "I just don't understand why Cal quit. I mean I know things have been a little rough lately, but geez! To just up and leave like that. We were counting on him, ya' know?" 

Fraser took a seat across from Ray and blew on the steamy vapors rising from the cup in his hand. "I know, Ray. But as I explained, I think he feels betrayed." 

Ray rolled his eyes. " _How?!_ Okay, there were some changes made, but they weren't all that." 

"What exactly did Lenn decide to do?" 

"Well, Lenn just thought it was best for everyone to discuss what position they wanted to play and how, that's all." Ray explained. 

Lenn was the Captain for Ray's team. Sam was the owner, who handled the proceeds generated from the charity events they played and any legalities involved. Vecchio loved the games and playing with the other guys on the team. It was an important part of his life and he didn't even mind playing every other Sunday or the occasional holiday. But a serious bump in the road had been created with the departure of someone he'd worked very hard with. The game wasn't exactly at stake, but it looked like tough times were ahead. 

Confusion knitted the brow of the Constable. "You mean Ray Kowalski isn't a factor in this?" 

Ray nearly spoke, then stopped. He searched for words before saying, "Well, not in the beginning. Actually it was Hank that started it. Turnbull...kinda' asked him to play." 

The Canadian's face grew thoughtful. "Ah. I can see how that would be a problem." 

"But what's the big deal? I know Hank can get frustrating sometimes and that's when he starts to play dirty. But he's not all bad all the time. Besides, a team needs that kind of diversity to keep it interesting." 

"How does this affect your relationship with Cal, the one who quit?" 

"Well, for starters, he's an excellent defense. He was the one who volunteered to be a key player. Now because Hank played a couple of times and RayK. was simply mentioned, Cal is livid. Now the team is left high and dry without him. Worse than that, I practiced a lot with him. He's phenomenal on the court and I was hoping he'd give me some more tips. How am I going to find somebody who knows my technique and moves so well? I can do it, but it pisses me off Cal is throwing a tantrum over this, even to the point of abandoning the game." 

Trying to hide his amusement that Vecchio must assign _everyone_ a pet name, even his fellow Detective, Benny sat the cup down and said, "But you have told me in the past, Ray, that Cal...was a tad odd and that you were worried about him...what did you call it?...'Filking' out on you?." 

"That's 'flaking' out on me, Fraser and yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Vecchio regretfully recalled. "It's just he seemed like the perfect candidate at the time. I just don't know what to do." 

Fraser asked, "And you believe Cal is personally upset with you?" 

Ray looked away and Fraser wondered if he were actually blushing. 

"Yeah, I have a feeling he is. I...sorta' practiced with RayK a few times and Cal found out about it." 

Surprise came over the Mountie. "Yes, that would be a problem. If I'm correct, there aren't many on your team who care for Stan." 

"No, there isn't. But, jeez! It's just a game! It wasn't like I was defecting! So I like Stan's style and some of his moves. Big deal! Cal is acting like I've ruined his chance to meet Michael Jordan. Everyone was expecting him to play right up to and past the playoffs and now we're stuck. What a mess." 

RayK was a backup member of Fraser's team and therefore, a natural "enemy" of the Italian Ray's squad. And visa-versa, of course. Many questioned his ability as a player and not without reason, since his style and technique were in stark contrast to Ray's other team members. Ray, however, decided to practice with him anyway, seeing this wasn't the NBA and figured it was best to play in the ocean instead of making waves. 

Fraser regarded his forlorn lover. "What are you going to do now?" 

"What can I do? Apologize for practicing with someone else? Why should I? And to top it off, I don't think Sam was out of line with the rules he imposed. It's not like they said they were going to trade players with your team. Also, do you know it took forever for my team to not only get together, but to simply have a place to play? And can somebody please remind me that this is suppose to be _FUN_?!" 

"Are you sure there's no compromising?" 

The Italian finally sipped at the hot chocolate, but not before laughing a little and shaking his head at Benny's perpetual optimism. "Maybe. Eventually. I don't think so, seeing everybody is at each other's throats. I can only hope Cal calms down and forgives me for my...make that mine and RayK's...'indiscretion'. Hell, I feel like I've cheated on someone here!" 

"Well, Ray, if there is no coming to any sort of agreement, then your alliance with this person may never be repaired. After all this, are you sure you want it to be?" 

"I don't know, Benny. I just wish it wasn't so damned complicated." 

"Playing on a team?" 

Vecchio looked at his lover, soulmate and confidant and said very quietly, "Making friends." 

Taken aback, Fraser slowly nodded. Neither one of them had many close acquaintances, before or after they met. They had coworkers they associated with and having each other as a "husband" was wonderful. But sometimes they just wanted another to connect with occasionally, even if it was as simple as going out for dinner, a movie or playing in a game. The Italian had believed he once knew what the requirements were for acquiring friends. Once you got to know someone, you treated them as you wished to be treated. Respect, loyalty and genuine interest in the same things were vital, even if you were interested only because it was important to them. 

Favors were humbly asked and if performed, they were returned with some token or action to show it was appreciated. The conversations were equal, not dominated by either party. His mother always said, waiting for your turn to talk is not the same as listening. Hell, it was by using this formula did Ray realize Benny was so, so much more than a simple friend. 

It was a bitch being by yourself sometimes, having only your lover to keep you from jumping off a bridge. Ray had been trying for a while now and made several hopeful attempts at associating with others. First there was Nick, someone he initially thought was okay. He turned out to be spineless and not very serious about being friends in the first place. Dirk liked him as long as no one "better" was around, at which point Ray would quickly become the past. The ultimate failure was with Don, the treasonous chamaeleon. He was friends with whoever was around for the moment and would talk about everyone else like garbage, until they came back into the room...then his tune would change into a sweet melody for their, and his, benefit. However convincing and sincere Don appeared at the start, Vecchio felt like a fool for falling into that manipulate trap. The Italian started to believe he wasn't sure if he could ever find another close friend. Besides, it was scary - no, terrifying - with so much of your life depending on one person to keep you from going loopy. What was wrong with wanting another way to deal with reality? 

"I mean, damn it, Benny, this...this... _compulsion_ might means the end of the game! And what is the point in that?" 

Understanding like only Benny could, he said, "I'm sorry, Ray." 

Vecchio sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "Yeah, me too. Me, too." Feedback? 

* * *

End Intolerance by LadyAna:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
